The Dragons of Lua
by Starry-Valley
Summary: "You've got it all wrong, Leta, a man of Fairy Tail never gives up what's his. You're mine and the entire guild knows it. I fought to bring you back and I'll fight to keep you here. So what'll it be,...honey." I kept thinking, how did it come to this? - Natsu x OC, Gray x OC, Pantherlily x OC, Rated T for cussing.


The Dragons of Lua

Prologue

-Her Grand Entrance-

In a vast world called Earthland, there once stood a city in the middle of the ocean called the City of Lua...

A city filled with silver-haired people and water that shimmers in the moonlight, where green was verdant and blue was azure in the air.

There, in the City of Lua, lived a man that was known to all as the "Dragon Lord", he was a handsome and stunning man with long silver hair, sharp lavender eyes, and smelled of gardenias.

The Dragon Lord was king of kings in the city but even though he had gold, women, and men to control, his heart was gray and lonely.

One afternoon when the Dragon Lord was roaming through his garden, he heard the screams of a young woman down across the ocean.

The Dragon Lord took the form of a long silver-scaled dragon with bright purple eyes, he took flight into the sky and slithered like a snake through the air.

He landed in a forest where he saw a woman, a pained woman who was abandoned by her lover...

_"Why do you cry, young woman?"_ The Dragon Lord asked, the woman wiped her tears and turned to see a long, frightful dragon in her midst.

She did not scream, she was too struck with awe to scream.

_"My lover has left me in this forest, I believe ankle is twisted and...i'm so lost."_ The woman wept as the dragon began to edge towards her to get a better look.

To his amazement, the woman was _very_ beautiful but her hair...her hair was so short but it was the most gorgeous color he had ever seen, it was a very light shade of..._pink._

_"Take my horns, woman. I will take you to a healer in the city not too far from here."_ The Dragon Lord fibbed.

The naive woman hopped on the Dragon Lord's back and grabbed his horns, and as he said he would,he flew back to the City of Lua and took the woman to a healer that fixed her ankle in a snap of her fingers and the lick of a bullfrog.

_"Take me home, please. As you can see, my ankle is fixed and my heart is mended."_ The woman asked the Dragon Lord as he drunk his wine, he chuckled.

The woman sensed his disloyalty and tried to run away from the Dragon Lord.

But by the time she reached the door..._it was too late..._

9 months later, the woman gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl.

But at the same of the birth, the Dragon Lord's wife, who was a beautiful and tall mountain, found out that her husband had been unfaithful for the color of the girl's eyes were a crystal-clear shade of lavender that was unmistakable to the mountain.

The Dragon Lord's wife devised a plan and revenge for her husband's infidelity, she went to the Kingdom of Fiore and met a powerful and strong dragon known to most as the Fire Dragon, Igneel.

She took Igneel as a lover but once Igneel found out her plans against the Dragon Lord, he immediately discarded her and threw her into the mountain she symbolized.

She was so angry from beneath the mountain that she began to breath liquid fire, so much that she was trapped underneath it.

That mountain was then named Mount Tahira after her.

But after hearing the screams of Tahira, the Dragon Lord was angry and upset. He readied for war with Igneel who was shocked at the Dragon Lord's decision, a fool he called him.

But the Dragon Lord feared for his infant daughter's life, he cherished his daughter above anyone else.

He named the girl after his mother, the Moon Dragon, Leta Nyx and his father , the Dragon King, Tymian II.

The Dragon Lord took his daughter away and hid her in the City of Lua, he then used his greatest strength and _lifted_ the City of Lua into the sky.

The Dragon Lord then gathered his armies and went to war with the fire dragon, Igneel.

But soon the Dragon Lord's armies dwindled, they were powerless against Igneel.

_"My dear friend,...Calderon, please don't do this, my friend."_ Igneel pleaded with his old friend, Calderon refused Igneel and decided to fight instead, but this lead to is immediate death.

Igneel then became the Dragon Lord...

18 years passed and Igneel is missing, with the City of Lua acting as no more than dream, the people have long since forgotten the City on the Sea...

And so, this is the beginning of the story of the Rose Dragon known as Leta Tymia Berura...her story may not have had a happy beginning, but that doesn't make a woman who she is, it's the rest of her story, who she chooses to be and who she chooses to be with...

...But throughout her journey, she will learn one very important phrase, one she may _never_ forget...

_...A fairy tail man never gives up what is his..._


End file.
